The field of the present invention is equine equipment, and in particular, equipment to control and direct equine movement, as for example, bridles, halters and the like.
Apparatus for controlling and directing equine movement are well known. Bridles have been proposed wherein a bit inserted in the animal's mouth is used to control and direct movement through a pair of reins attached to the bit. The hackamore bridle dispenses with the mouth bit and instead employs a nose loop which directs and controls equine movement by applying pressure to nerves in the animal's muzzle. The traditional Spanish bosal is used extensively in connection with show horses and is effective in positioning the animal's head and neck in a show stance. A traditional Spanish bosal is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. Typically, the bosal comprises a teardrop-shaped weighted leather loop having a braided knot at the bottom. A leather ring surrounds both stems of the loop as they enter the knot and can be slid to make the loop somewhat smaller. The traditional bosal is used with decorative reins made from braided horse hair. The horse hair reins are knotted around the stems of the loop, above the bottom knot. The size of the loop is controlled by winding the horse hair reins around the two stems, normally above the leather ring.
The prior art bosal is a relatively heavy structure and thus may adversely affect control and comfort, particularly in younger horses. Heavy weight, and the bosal's tendency to swing and bounce as a result of the long stem and repeated winding of the reins thereon, may cause the animal's head to bob up and down, which may be penalized under equine show rules. Moreover, the swinging bosal may be interpreted by the horse as a correction signal, and the horse may thus become desensitized to genuine correction efforts. Because of the difference in shape of the nose of younger or smaller horses, the traditional teardrop shape bosal also tends to be uncomfortable and ill fitting when used on them. Moreover, braided horse hair reins tend to abrade the neck and shoulders of the horse as a result of continuous sliding contact therewith, and are particularly uncomfortable and chafing on the more tender hide of younger horses. Horse hair reins, which are typically made from course tail hair, are also uncomfortable for many riders who do not wear protective gloves.